Sleeping troubles
by elss
Summary: Harley helps the Joker get to sleep. Fluffy one-shot, Joker x Harley.


"Puddin?"

Harley called out his name standing at the top of the stairs. She looked at the numbers on her phone telling her the time.

 _11:54pm_

"J!"

She shouted out his name one more time before deciding to go get him for herself. She walked down the stairs of the house – wait no – mansion they lived in. Her silk nightgown ran behind her as she walked down, her hair bounced on her shoulders. She knewhe  
was in his office, but she was always just too scared to walk right in without any warning. She stood by the door, and gave a few knocks.

"What is it, Harley? I'm busy."

She took this as her invitation to enter, and slowly opened the door and poked her head in.

"What ya' doin' J?"

The green-haired figure spun on his chair to face the door, greeted by Harley's warm smile. He couldn't help but get lost in her deep blue eyes.

"Oh, just some work. Tryna' plan a meeting with someone for tomorrow but they're not sounding like they wanna co-operate so I guess we'll have to deal with them in our own ways won't we, baby?" He smiled through his gritted grill, pushing off his chairto  
stand up. She nodded like an excited child, as if she'd been promised the next best toy. The Joker and Harley had their own ways of staying entertained, their own ideas of happiness and fun.

He walked towards her, arms out and embraced her in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, gently kissing her neck. He pulled back and held a strand of her bubblegum pink tinted hair.

"You look tired, Puddin'" she observed, looking up at him. "how 'bout we go to bed?"

He rolled his eyes at her. He had so much more work to do, meetings to organise, plans to discuss. But he knew that by him doing what Harley wanted, she'd be a lot happier. He looked back at his desk, then back at her.

"Let me make one more call and then I'll be up and join you in bed." He said, letting go of her hair and pulling her waist in again and kissed her head.

Harley nodded and turned around, left the room and closed the door gently behind her. She hated him working this hard – she believed that good ol' Batsy wouldn't be the death of him but his personalwork would be just due to the stress he got!

She knew since the first night they shared together that he had trouble sleeping, but never thought it would be as bad as it was. Every night, when he wasn't out with clients or killing some poor bastard, she'd remind him to sleep. If she didn't, he'dforget  
and be exhausted the next day and she'd have to put up with a grumpy Joker.

She went to their bedroom, painted a deep purple with a great big king-size bed in the middle. She laid down, put on the TV and sunk her head into the pillow. It felt like hours she was laying there waiting for him.

"Hell, if he doesn't get here soon I'm gonna fall asleep." She muttered to herself, slowly sitting up so she didn't fall into a 'sleep coma'.

As if on cue, J opened their bedroom door and walked in throwing his hand through his sleek, green hair.

"You tired now?" Harley questioned, moving so she was lying on her stomach – head at the end of the bed, watching his every move. She was hypnotised.

"Exhausted,Harls." He replied, taking off his white buttoned shirt revealing his tattooed, toned stomach. He threw it in a corner of the bedroom, much to Harley's dislike. He slipped off his trousers so he was just in his boxers, and looked out the window.

"What ya thinkin' about, puddin'?"

It took him a while to answer. Honestly, she never knew what he was thinking about and he never opened up to her either. He was hard to figure out, but occasionally Harley could. Of course she was once Dr. Harleen Quinzel, the one who attempted to treat  
/the Joker herself. The only doctor who could get through to him, the only doctor who he allowed to treat him.

"Nothing, baby, nothing." He replied, breaking the silence and maintain Harley's curiosity. He turned to face her, and a smile spread across his face. "Come here, you."

He walked up to the bed and laid next to her, quickly grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. She giggled and tried to pull him back so he was on top of her. His firm grip kept her on top, much to her disappointment.

"I think we should try and get you to sleep now, J."

He smirked and shook his head.

"Not yet." He pulled her down to his head and kissed her, their lips smashing together. He ran his hand up her body to reach her hair. He gently pulled on it, which he knew drove her crazy. She laughed in between kisses.

"Not now, J." She'd say every time he tried to push her down, and grab her hair again. He was mean, he was harsh and God was he terrifying – but he did have his playful side, which came out especially around Harley.

She got off his lap, and propped up the pillows on the headboard of the bed so she could sit up but lie back a little. He crawled between her legs and rested his head on her stomach. They were so used to this routine that it was natural to them now, they  
/didn't have to say a word. She started to gently massage his shoulders and back, rubbing exactly where he liked it. He laid contently on her, arms wrapped around her. Harley lived for these moments – the times where he paid attention to her and needed  
/her help, it made her feel as if he actually did want her and need her. Usually he's too busy, but it was these times where they could actually relax and be with each other.

"Hey baby?" Harley said, looking down at him.

"Yeah Harls?"

"I love ya."

The Joker smiled, and closed his eyes. He knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her – but he only occasionally said it and she knew this. Of course he loved her, more than anything. He'd hate to think of losing her, or anything happen to her. He just  
/says it less than she does, and she loves it as it has more meaning as he rarely says it.

"I know" he replied with a smile.

For a few hours they laid like that, him in her lap with her running her pale white hands through his bright green hair. They talked about their days, had some jokes, and occasionally there was comfortable silence. He would occasionally pinch her sides  
/to tickle her whenever she thought he had finally sleeping, to which she playfully hit him on the head. This resulted in him tickling her more, and her slapping him more. She loved every minute, and eventually he drifted off to sleep. They remained  
/in that positon, his head on her stomach – her hands caressing his tattoos, his scars, his amazing body until she to fell asleep. It came around to 2 am and Harley fluttered open her eyes. Her stomach made a noise – she was hungry. She gently moved  
/J from her stomach, causing him to stir but still sleep. She was gentle with him, knowing if he woke up it would be another 2 hours of massaging and stroking. He called her the baby, but sometimes she felt like he was one.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up, running her hands through her hair and yawning. She quietly manoeuvred through the mess of their bedroom that Joker had made and made it to the door. Successful! She opened the door slowly and gently,  
/and was about to walk out.

"Harls?"

The voice rang out behind her, and a sleepy J laid there – eyes just open, holding his arms open for her to come back. She rolled her eyes, closed the door, and got back into bed.

It's safe to say Harley didn't get much sleep that night.


End file.
